Augen auf
by Ivine
Summary: Kleine und kurze Songfic. Read and Reviiew pleaz


AUGEN AUF

~~~

Autor: Ivine (elvishlady86@yahoo.de) 

Summary: Kleine und wirklich kurze Songfic über HP/DM 

Das Lied werdet ihr ja kennen...(Oomph, Augen Auf), Kommentare dazu wären auch echt nett.... 

~~~

Wieder lieg ich auf der Lauer   
Denn wir spielen unser Spiel 

Ich beobachte dich, wohin auch immer du gehst und du weißt es. Immer wenn du dich umsiehst, verschwindet ein blonder Haarschopf in irgendeinem Versteck in der Mauer. Ich sehe, wie du aus dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer gehst. Nicht so schnell, wie man es von dir erwarten würde, denn du weißt, dass ich immer auf dich lauere. Du solltest schneller gehen. Glaub mir, es ist nur zu deinem besten. 

Meine grauen Augen folgen dir, es gibt keinen Ort an dem du sicher vor meinen Blicken bist. Und ich weiß, dass du es genießt, von mir gejagt zu werden. Und ich werde dich jagen, bis ich mein Begehren endlich stillen kann...und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dem Ganzen nicht abgeneigt bist. Ich kenne dich besser, als du dich selbst kennst, glaub mir. Harry.

Wieder wart ich an der Mauer   
Wieder steh ich kurz vorm Ziel   
Und ich höre deinen Atem   
Und ich rieche deine Angst   
Ich kann nicht mehr länger warten   
Denn ich weiß was du verlangst   


Diesmal gehst du noch langsamer als sonst, bleibst fast stehen. Ich bin direkt hinter dir. Ich kann deinen Herzschlag so nahe hören, als wäre es mein eigener. Du hast Angst. Angst vor deinem eigenen Verlangen. Du verlangst nach mir. Mit jeder deiner Bewegungen, mit jedem Blick tust du es. Vielleicht kannst du deine Gefühle nicht verstehen, das macht dir Angst. Es ist schlecht, wenn nicht alles kontrollierbar ist für dich. Ja, ständig willst du dich unter Kontrolle haben. Ständig scheinst du unnahbar und kalt, genau wie ich. Aber innerlich, ja ganz tief in dir und mir, da lodert es. Versteckt, aber es lodert. 

Diesmal, diesmal denkst du nicht mehr nach, als du dich umdrehst. Ich stehe direkt hinter dir. Verstecke mich nicht mehr. Das ist deine letzte Chance zu fliehen Harry. Überlege es dir gut. 

Eckstein, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein   
Eckstein, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein   


1

Nimm dich in Acht. Ich bin dir nah. Sehr nah. Willst du nicht doch lieber gehen? Noch hast die Möglichkeit. Vielleicht deine letzte. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

Deine Augen suchen meine. Grüne, funkelnde Smaragde treffen auf grauen, kalten Stein. Spürst du, wie es in dir lodert? 

.

.

.

.

.

.

3

Ich sehe, das Feuer in deinen Augen. Noch, ist es nicht stark, aber nimm dich in Acht, Harry. 

.

.

.

4 

Pass auf. Harry. Ich bin nah. Sehr nah.

5,6,7,8,9,10   
Augen auf ich komme,   
Augen auf ich komme,   
Augen auf ich komme,   
Aufgepasst ich komme,   
Zeig dich nicht   


Dein Körper zuckt unter meinem. Dein Blick sucht mich. Keine Angst, Harry, ich bin da. Hungrig verschließe ich deinen Mund mit meinem, als ich unsere Körper endgültig aneinander binde. Ich brenne und du brennst ebenso. Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet? Das ist es doch, was du immer wolltest - was ich immer wollte, seit dem Moment, in dem du mich erblicktest - in dem ich dich erblickte. Ist es nicht so? Ich brauche keine Antwort. Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen. Harry. 

Jetzt kannst du mir nicht mehr entkommen. Niemals mehr. von diesem Moment an, trägst du ein unsichtbares Zeichen, dass du Mein bist. Für immer. Wohin du auch versuchst zu fliehen, ich werde dich finden. Und wenn ich dich bis ans Ende der Welt jagen muss. Du sollst wissen, dass wann auch immer du dich umsiehst jemand hinter dir ist. Du sollst zittern vor Angst und vor Lust bei einem Gedanken an mich. Und das wirst du, Harry, spätestens nach dieser Nacht. Das verspreche ich dir. Sieh es als Warnung oder Versprechen. Es liegt an dir, Harry. 

Ständig ruf ich deinen Namen   
Ständig such ich dein Gesicht   
Wenn ich dich dann endlich habe   
Spielen wir Wahrheit oder Pflicht   
  
Eckstein, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein   
Eckstein, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein   
1, 2, 3, 4   
5,6,7,8,9,10   
Augen auf ich komme,   
Augen auf ich komme,   
Augen auf ich komme, Aufgepasst ich komme,   
Zeig dich nicht   


Versteck dich,   
Augen auf ich komme, Versteck dich,   
Augen auf ich komme, Versteck dich,   
Aufgepasst ich komme,   
Zeig dich nicht   
  
1,2,3,4 Eckstein   
alles muss versteckt sein   
Eckstein, Eckstein, alles muss versteckt sein,   
Eckstein, Eckstein, alles muss versteckt sein,   
Augen auf ich (Pause) komme,   
Augen auf ich komme,   
Augen auf ich komme,   
Aufgepasst ich komme,   
Zeig dich nicht 

Versteck dich   
Augen auf ich komme, Versteck dich,   
Augen auf ich komme, Versteck dich,   
Aufgepasst ich komme,   
Zeig dich nicht

~+~

Ich sagte ja, dass es kurz ist....Bye


End file.
